


It's Not A Malfunction

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Caught, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor's been acting strange lately, and Hank's concerned. When he finds a pair of panties soaked with lubricant in the bathroom, he thinks perhaps Connor is having a sexual awakening and he should leave him alone.Little does he know Connor wants to be discovered, as Hank realizes when he walks in on Connor playing with his new genital attachment...





	It's Not A Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Just our lovely, chubby, trans Hank helping trans droid Connor figure it all out in the bedroom. I really needed to write this today, so I hope it makes you smile too.

Connor fidgeted again as Hank tried to watch the basketball game on TV. Shifting one leg over the other, wiggling in his seat—it was so un-Connor-like as to be disturbing, not to mention annoying.

"Connor," Hank warned. "Sit still, will ya?" He grabbed another beer from the coffee table and pulled the tab on it, chugging the cold alcohol as he put his feet up. He was wearing his boxers and grey Detroit Police Academy hoodie, kicking back after a long day at work hunting a potential serial killer. Connor uncrossed his legs and proceeded to sit up on the couch, his back ramrod straight as if he was about to present himself at a military parade.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Connor?" Hank complained. "Usually by now you'd have crunched the numbers and told me the probability the Gears will win. Not to mention the stats on every player and their performance compared to the previous game."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Connor stood up. "I think I will leave you to watch the game in peace. I need to run a diagnostic."

Sudden concern made Hank pay more attention to Connor than the action, and the distraction was enough to make him miss Denton Carter score a shot from the three-point line. "Is somethin' the matter?" The crowd cheered, but Hank wasn't listening. If Connor was suffering some kind of glitch or malfunction, that was more important than basketball.

"I don't know," Connor replied, but he didn't elaborate as he left the living room, and Hank heard the bedroom door click shut. Sumo took Connor's place on the couch, and Hank sighed as he turned back to the game half-heartedly. He never got back into it, his thoughts wandering to the android in the bedroom. Connor had been acting weird for a while, now that Hank thought about it. He'd been secretive and reclusive, but Hank had thought nothing of it until now. He'd chalked it up to weird android shit—the Lord knew Connor had dozens of strange habits that tested his patience on a daily basis—but usually he could sit still in a fucking chair.

The Gears lost, and Hank drank until he forgot he'd even been worried about Connor. He didn't even make it to bed. The couch was comfortable and he dozed there, Sumo draped across him like a weighted blanket.

***

Hank woke in the early hours with a line of drool leaking from the side of his mouth and wiped the unpleasant moisture from his beard with his sleeve. He had to piss, and he wanted to check on Connor, so he forced Sumo to move and padded to the bathroom.

A pair of panties lay on the floor, white with a lace trim, and Hank realized they had to be Connor's. Explained why he'd been doing all the laundry, at least, but if Connor thought Hank was going to judge him for wearing whatever undergarments made him feel comfortable, he was dead wrong. Hank scooped down and picked them up, surprised to find they were wet. The material was saturated with slick lubricant. He opened the hamper to toss them in and found a dozen pairs, all soaked, languishing in the bottom of the basket.

The hell was going on with this boy? Hank deposited the panties into the basket before sitting on the toilet to relieve himself. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Connor's lubricant was still on his fingers and he instinctively sniffed it. It smelled good, musky but pleasant, with a slight hint of vanilla.

Fuck, he was being a creeper, and that was not cool. Connor had moved in as a roommate after the deviant revolution, and Hank had been glad for the company of a friend. He wasn't going to ruin that by breaching Connor's boundaries. 

Hank brushed his teeth and took a shower, bathing in the warm spray and trying to ignore the fact that his dick was hard, jutting out from his pubic mound. He refused to jerk it to Connor. He wasn't going to stoop to that level, so he ignored his arousal and concentrated on cleaning himself until it subsided.

Hank dried himself down with a towel and put his dirty clothes back on in the absence of fresh ones, trying not to think about how Connor's body was making all that lubricant. Did androids do that by default, or was Connor experiencing a sexual awakening? What would that even look like? Hank didn't even know what kind of genitalia Connor possessed, if he had any at all. He'd read all about android sex in Century, but that didn't mean CyberLife had given their detective android prototype sexual features. Why would they?

Hank knocked on the bedroom door. "Connor? Can I come in?" It seemed strange to knock on the door to his own room in a house he'd owned for fifteen years, but the last thing he wanted to do was walk in on Connor masturbating or something. That could get awkward, fast.

"Of course, Lieutenant." Connor's voice came loud and clear through the door, and Hank opened it. He stepped into the dimly lit room and let go of the door handle when he saw Connor laid out on the bed, his legs spread, his pussy glistening as Connor rubbed his little dick with his thumb. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Hank's mouth dried up just thinking about plunging his tongue between those legs and eating Connor until he screamed.

"Uh…" Hank wasn't sure what to say. Words had lost their meaning as his brain scrambled to make sense of what he was seeing. His mouth hung open uselessly and the dumbest thought left his mouth first. "They give you that by default?"

"N—No," Connor stuttered. "I ordered a replacement part. The penis I was installed with didn't feel right. I was uncomfortable using it."

"Yeah, of course. That wasn't an appropriate question. What the hell am I sayin'?" He cleared his throat. "Connor, why are you masturbating on my bed?"

"My new part seems to be malfunctioning, Hank. I can't stop touching myself. I'm leaking excessive amounts of sexual lubricant. I've checked my systems, but they state that everything is working properly."

Hank sat on the side of the bed, facing away from Connor. "You didn't have this problem before, right? It's just since you installed this new part, right?"

"Don't ask me to go back, Hank. Please."

"I wouldn't do that!" The words came out a little too fast, but he needed to reassure Connor he was on safe ground. "It just… it might be that now you're more… comfortable with your body, you're feeling more in tune with—you know—your sexual needs." Hank was about ready to curl up and die from embarrassment, but he wasn't going to turn tail and run now. Connor was in distress and needed his help as surely as if a perp was chasing him with a gun, and he was in a position to help. He'd been where Connor was now, fumbling around in ecstasy with the body he'd fought long and hard to have.

His t-dick twitched in his boxers, and he wondered if Connor knew he was trans. He had to, didn't he? The boy had scanners that could detect his heart rate, blood pressure… he'd even dragged Hank to the doctor's office post-revolution, claiming he'd detected a slight arrhythmia of the heart. There was a reason Connor had moved in. He felt safe here.

"Look at me," Connor said. Hank turned around, pulling his legs up on the bed so he sat next to Connor. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Connor, you're still figurin' things out. It wouldn't be right to—"

"Answer the question, Lieutenant," Connor demanded, and Hank nodded, speech evading him again.

"Yeah, I do. You're fuckin' beautiful, Connor, all wet and spread like this." Hank's voice came out somewhere between a low growl and a whisper. He wanted to touch Connor so much that he knitted his fingers together to keep his hands moving of their own accord.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Fuck, yes." Hank looked down at his lap, ashamed. "You must think I'm a dirty old man."

Connor reached over and clasped his hands around Hank's, still tangled together. "Of course not. Why do you think I left those panties in the bathroom? I wanted you to find me like this. You're all I can think about. That's why I couldn't sit still last night. Watching you pay attention to the game… I imagined you looking at me like that and I was unbearably aroused." He pried Hank's hands apart and guided one to his crotch. Hank reverently traced a line down Connor's dick, slipping a finger inside his hole. Connor gasped, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"You like that," Hank teased. He brushed a thumb over Connor's dick and he thrashed, jerking up into Hank's touch as he clawed at the sheets.

"Hank," Connor pleaded, drawing out his name. Hank smirked, withdrawing his hand as Connor whimpered. Connor moved to pull him back, but Hank shook his head as he readjusted himself between Connor's open legs, tucking his hands underneath his thighs to keep his legs apart. He buried his face in Connor's pussy, lapping up his lubricant as he teased his hole with the tip of his tongue. Connor writhed on the bed, his body undulating as Hank moved up to his dick and sucked it between his lips. Connor's hands clawed his scalp and he chuckled, slurping on Connor's gorgeous dick as he made unintelligible sounds that could only be pleasured cries. Hank was unrelenting, unable to believe Connor was allowing him to taste him like this and vowing to give him the best orgasms he'd ever have.

Connor almost screamed as he came, and Hank realized he was grinding his hips into the mattress, desperate for purchase on his own dick. He moved to a kneeling position on the bed, hitching down his boxers and sliding them off his legs before tossing them to the floor. He pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing that aside, too. His top surgery scars had faded with the years, but they could still be seen. Connor looked up at him with awe and sat up to kiss his chest, planting butterfly kisses along each silvery scar as his soft cheek brushed Hank's body hair.

Hank sighed. "I'm no treat, Connor. There are much nicer lookin' guys than me out there."

"You're perfect," Connor whispered, kissing over his stomach and down to Hank's dick, which lay nestled in a bush of thick grey hair. "You're so big," he remarked, and Hank chuckled, a deep, throaty laugh that made his stomach jiggle. It turned into a gasp as Connor teased the tip of his dick with his tongue before wrapping his mouth around it. Hank stroked Connor's hair as he sucked him off, his legs trembling at the sheer pleasure coursing through his body. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, and yet Connor had eyes only for Hank as if he was receiving a prize he'd fought others to the death to obtain.

"Stop, stop," Hank urged. Connor pulled away, looking up at Hank with expectant brown eyes, wide with doubt. "Don't worry, you weren't doin' anything wrong. I just didn't wanna cum before the main event." He lifted Connor's leg in the air and straddled himself over Connor's gorgeous pussy, kissing Connor's calf as he gyrated against Connor's wet slit. Their dicks ground together and they both moaned in unison. "That good?"

"Don't stop," Connor pleaded. "Hank, please…"

Hank sped up his motions, knowing he was close, too. His pussy was so wet with his own cum and Connor's lubricant that they practically glided together. Hank grunted, rutting against Connor as his orgasm took him, his entire body jerking as he bit his lip in the heat of the moment. He shouted and he felt Connor stiffen beneath him, the boy's face contorted into an unschooled expression of desire that almost looked uncanny on an android. He took pride in knowing he'd made Connor lose his composure like this as he recovered his breath and leaned in for a kiss. Connor opened his mouth to receive him, eyes wide as Hank shifted against his dick and moaned into him. Hank collapsed on top of him, pulling Connor into his arms.

"You all right, Connor?"

"I've never felt better. I'm so overwhelmed… I never knew it could feel like this." Connor rested his head on Hank's chest. "I feel better now."

"Good." Hank stroked Connor's soft shoulders, admiring how flawless his body was. "Can't say I thought about androids sufferin' from gender dysphoria. It makes sense." He kissed the top of Connor's head. "You're not CyberLife's anymore. You're yer own person, now."

Connor smiled. "I know. But I'd like very much to be yours, Hank." He leaned in for another kiss, and Hank's heart soared as Connor kissed him long and slow, savoring the moment until Hank had to pull away to breathe. "Do you think Fowler would miss us if we called out sick today?"

Hank hummed. "We've got that serial killer case… and besides, androids don't get sick."

"We can get viruses too," Connor pointed out. "Besides, we're waiting for our witness to crack. I think a day left alone might get him to open up."

"All right." Hank grinned and planted a kiss on Connor's lips as he got up to use the phone. "Don't move, Connor. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," Connor said, and rolled onto his side, making Hank feel that the trip to the kitchen to make the call was a hardship too great for his mortal bones to bear. He didn't know how he'd netted Connor in his bed, but he was going to make the most of it and pray that he finally had someone of his own to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, leave me a comment or follow me on twitter @landale!


End file.
